Aishiteru Hinata
by Hinata Maestro
Summary: Summary : Seluruh ninja di Negara shinobi sepakat mengadakan misi untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Berbagai taktik di berikan kepada dua insan tersebut. Sedangkan mereka "NaruHina" tidak tahu menahu akan rencana nista mereka #plak
1. Chapter 1

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, autis, gaje, alay, lebay, poko'e nggak suka nggak usah baca. OK ;)

Rate : T hohoho…. Tapi untuk selanjutnya… mungkin bisa M loch… O.o

Oh, ya… saya author baru di sini… jadi di maklumi kalau bahasanya sungguh hancur T.T . . .

^.^ Enjoy it ^.^

Summary : Seluruh ninja di Negara shinobi sepakat mengadakan misi untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Berbgai taktik di berikan kepada dua insan tersebut. Sedangkan mereka "NaruHina" tidak tahu menahu akan rencana nista mereka #plak

**^.^ Aishiteru Hinata ^.^**

Seberkas cahaya emas menembus beberapa celah kapas putih yang berarak bersama ke timur. Ratusan burung camar bertebaran keluar dari dalam liang persembunyiannya, menyebabkan beberapa dahan pohon bergoyang dan menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang sudah berwarna coklat. Beberapa kuncup bunga tulip birupun bermekaran. Mengalirkan embun-embun yang menempel di epidermis mahkota milik mereka. Tak beberapa lama sederet kupu-kupu tampak riang menari mengelilinginya.

Suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk melakukan aktifitas diluar rumah. Itulah yang terpikir dibenak seorang putri keluarga Hyuuga Mansion. Rambut biru kobaltnya yang sudah rapi serta bau semerbak sabun lavender menandakan ia sangat siap menjalankan aktifitasnya hari ini. Walau jarum pendek jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari.

Sebuah tanda pengenal tampak terpasang di leher wanita bermata kelabu itu. Kulitnya yang putih tampak serasi dengan jaket biru langitnya. Dan lagi sebuah lekukan mungil terbentuk di bibirnya yang merah merona. Senyum... senyum yang membuat orang lain terpana. Semakin memperlihatkan kecantikan putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu.

"OK. Ganbantte Hinata!"  
"Aduh, Kak Hinata? Pagi-pagi gini sudah rapi? Mau kemana?"  
Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara serta wajah pantulan adiknya dicermin rias reflek membalikkan badannya.  
"Ohayou gozaeimasu... U... udah bangun?"  
Hanabi hanya membalas Hinata dengan satu kali anggukan.  
"Pertanyaan Hanabi belum dijawab! Kakak mau kemana?"  
"Ka... kakak... Mau... Mau... Ke..."  
"Pasti sie Pangeran Ramen itu lagi bukan?"  
Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, walau ucapan itu dari adik kandungnya. Tapi tetap saja jika mendengar inisialnya saja, dia jadi susah ngomong.  
"Bu... bukan! Bukan, kok!"  
"Lalu?"  
"Kakak mau jogging."  
Hanabi yang tidak percaya pada ucapan kakaknya semakin mendekati Hinata dan melototinya penuh tampang curiga. Hinata sendiri jadi ketakutan. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan takut kebohongannya terbongkar. Bisa gawat apalagi sama namanya Hanabi. Ia jauh dan jau lebih menyusahkan dari menahan burung Beo buat nggak ngoceh 5 detik saja.  
"(dlm hati) Ya, Allah... jangan batalkan misiku hari ini! Hanya gara-gara Hanabi!"  
Tapi tampa berpikir sebelumnya. Habi langsung senyum and ngrangkul Hinata erat-erat.  
"Ya iyalah. Secara gitu, kakakku itu kan cantik banget... Mana ada ceritannya sama sie rambut durian itu? Benar kan Hinata-chan? "  
"I... iya... (dlm hati) ketipu juga dia... xixixixi ^_^"  
Setelah peluk-pelukan 10 menit. Hinata secepatnya bergegas menuruni tangga yang jumlahnya aduh...! Nggak bisa dihitung deh kalau Cuma pakai 10 jari doang. Tiba-tiba saat Hinata hendak melewati pintu gerbang Hyuuga Mansion. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Hinata sedang meneriaki namanya.  
"Hinata-hime! Ohayo!"  
"Ah, Neji-san? Ohayo..."  
" Mau ke mana?"  
"Jogging"  
"Sayang aku tidak bisa menemanimu Pekerjaan menumpuk "  
" (dlm hati) Ya, baguslah ^_^v"  
"Tapi aku tidak keberatan menemanimu jogging sekarang!"  
"JANGAN! Ma... maksudku... Selesai jogging aku mau ke salon. Emang Neji-san mau nanti dikiranya banci?"  
"Benar juga...! Sudah sebulan lebih aku nggak ngerawat rambutku. Sekalian creambath."  
"(berpikir-berpikir-berpikir) _"  
Tiba-tiba...  
"Hanabi cepat keluar! Ayo kencan!"  
Neji yang mendengar Konohamaru teriak-teriak dari atap belakang rumah langsung lari kebelakang sambil bawa sapu lidi.  
"Kamu nggak kenal kapok-kapoknya ngincer Hanabi terus!"  
Hinata yang sudah nggak ada lagi penghalang langsung ambil langkah seribu buat kabur. Tujuannya adalah di hutan Konoha. Kalau tidak bertemu *dia* siapa lagi?"  
"(dlm hati) Aku berhutang ucapan Arigato pada Konohamaru"  
Jelas Hinata wajib bersyukur. Kalau dibiarkan Neji pasti bakal nembaikin Hinata pake pertanyaan-pertanyaan pedas bertubi-tubi. Paling parah saat Hinata hendak bolos dari misi. Neji menasihatinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 8 malam. Pantas Neji ditempatkan sebagai jubir Konoha.

Sesampainya dihutan Konoha. Suasana begitu lengang. Padahal biasanya terdengar suara teriakan Naruto saat latihan jurus disini. Hinatapun sudah hafal dan punya jadwal khusus kegiatan Naruto 24 jam yang ia simpan di laptop kesayangannya. Tapi gara-gara Neji laptopnya rusak. Saat menata seprai ranjang Hinata. Tampa sengaja Neji menerbangkan laptop Hinata dengan pendaratan gagal total.  
"Apa aku telat ya? Or... Narutonya belum datang ya?"  
"(dlm hati) Padahal aku bermaksud mengawasinya dari sini dengan byakugan."  
Ngomong2 kalian tahu nggak jarak Hinata ama tempat latihannya Naruto berapa? 5 Km O.o?  
Tiba-tiba...  
"Hinata!"  
Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara Naruto langsung lari buat sembunyi di balik pohon.  
"Aku ngageti kamu ya? Gomenasai deh... "  
" E... enggak kok..."  
" Hinata... kok ngumpet gitu sih? Kamu takut ya sama aku?"  
"Bu... bukan..."  
"Kalau gitu ayo keluar dari situ!"

Hinatapun mulai mengeluarkan kebiasaan lamanya. Menggerak-gerakkan 2 buah jari telunjukknya. Kepalanya merunduk tidak berani menatap bola mata biru safir Naruto. Naruto yamg melihat Hinata dari jauh jadi gemas sekaligus bosan karena Hinata hanya diam 1000 bahasa. Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menggengam tangan Hinata agar tidak bisa melakukan hal yang dianggap lucu oleh Naruto itu."

Tapi hal aneh terjadi pada Naruto. Mata birunya tidak sengaja menangkap mata lavender hinata. Dengan bulu mata yang benar-benar lentik. Kulit muka yang putih-seputih salju. Dan bola mata yang lebar. Naruto tampak benar-benar kagum. Ia langsung merangkulkan kedua tangan Hinata dipinggang miliknya.  
Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Rasanya badanya sekarang jauh menjadi sangat hangat. Kedua tangan Narutopun ikut memeluk leher Hinata. Hinata ingin berteriak bahkan pingsan. Tapi Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Tu... tunggu Naruto! A... apa... Eh..."  
Tapi akhirnya Hinata jadi merasa keenakan. Hinata dapat merasakan panasnya tubuh Naruto, bau jaket, serta...  
Narutopun memindah posisi wajahnya. Sebuah tekanan. Tekanan yang sangat lembut. Tampak saat itu ke 10 jemari Hinata yang meremas jaket yang tepat merekat dipundak Naruto. Sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan lama. 5 menit kemudian Naruto melepas kecupannya untuk mengambil nafas.  
"Aku menyukaimu Hinata!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
"Tapi aku tidak..."  
"(kaget) Tidak! Ma... maksudmu?"

Sesaat terdengar teriakan Sakura menggema ditelinga Naruto. Jelas Naruto semakin kaget. Padahal Naruto sudah memastikan nggak bakal ada orang yamg bisa menemukan dirinya dengan Hinata sekarang.

"NARUTO! APA-APAAN KAMU BARENG HINATA DI TENGAN HUTAN PAGI HARI GINI?"  
Di belakang Naruto sudah ada kepalanya Sakura yang besarnya kayak ban serep.  
"JADI KAU MENCIUM ADIKKU?"  
"Ne... Neji..."  
Kiba yang wajahnya udah mirip anjing mendelik-delik diatas punggung Akamaru yang juga seperti anjing kenterkena rabies. Apalagi pake acara ngiler. Bikin Naruto nelan air liurnya sendiri saking kewedhen.  
"I WILL KILL U NARUTO UZUMAKI!"  
Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata buat kabur dari lubang neraka itu.  
"Hinata! Kita harus kabur!"  
Tapi...  
"Hinata katamu?"  
Naruto tambah berlipat-lipat kaget karena yang digandengnya bukanlah Hinata. Melainkan Bokapnya Hinata dengan wajah killer bee.  
"Dasar anak Minato terkutuk!"

Naruto langsung sujud sekaligus nyiumin telapak kaki Babenya Hinata.

"Ampun OM! Suer OM! Saya nggak bakal nglakuin perbuatan seperti barusan lagi! Please OM!"  
"TIDAK BISA! JYUUKEN!"  
Naruto langsung mencelat keatas langit biru... and...

**TBC**  
**(bukan TuBerCulosis tapi... To Be Continued)**

**^^Review... Invite... Review... Invite...^^**

**Nb : tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutan... Lanjutan... XD

Enjoy it...

**^.^ Aishiteru Hinata ^.^**

"Hah... hah... hah..."  
Terdengar bunyi nafas Naruto yang kelelahan. Tapa ia sadar ia tiba-tiba terbangun di atas ranjang tidur bercover kataknya. Dengan hanya memakai baju dalam saja.  
"Syukurlah... Cuma mimpi..."  
~DRUAK 100X~  
Naruto lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan suara pintu depan yang didobrak-dobrak. Hamper jantung Naruto mau copot.  
(sementara itu di luar kontarakan Naruto)  
Tampak Sakura sedang asyik meninju-ninju pintu depan Naruto yang sudah reok habis kemarin diterbangkan dengan kipas milik Temari yang marah dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang ketahuan jalan bareng dengan Ino.  
"NARUTO-BAKA! BUKA CEPAT!"  
Bentak gadis berjidat nongnog itu dari luar. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di belakang Sakura sudah siap dengan I-pod Nano miliknya. Tahukah kalian? Sebelum ada I-Pod Sasuke sudah bolak-balik periksa telinga.  
"C A minor D mior ke G ke C lagi A minor D mior ke G ke C lagi A minor D mior ke G ke C lagi (jah? Kok malah nyanyi?)"  
"BUKKKKKAAAK!"  
Teriak Sakura pakek Toa.  
Sementara itu di kamar.  
"Katanya libur misi... Kok ke rumah? Iya, sebentar!"  
Narutopun bangkit dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya. Dingin... lelaki berambut blonde itupun langsung nunduk lihat celana yang dipakainya sekarang. = BASAH =  
"HAH? Aku ngompol?"  
Lelaki bermata Safire itupun langsung membalikkan arah matanya menuju ranjang kasur miliknya. Ya... ya... ya... Sebuah danau terbentuk disana. Iapun lekas mencium seprai kasurnya.  
"Um... Nggak bau pesing? Apa ini jangan-jangan... Mimpi basah~? Aduh O/o Gawat nie!"  
~KREAK! BRUAK!~. Naruto semakin bingung dan kaget. Terdengar suara pintu utamanya yang telah jebol. Dan ~JEBRAK!~ Begitu pula dengan pintu yang tepat di depan bola mata biru cemerlangnya sekarang. Flash, Naruto buru-buru ambil sarung yang kebetulan pas banget lagi diparkir di atas lantai, eh salah di bawah ranjang. Tapi, nempel pas diatas lantai? Naruto lekas menutup celananya yang basah dengan sarung tadi. Wajahnya nyengir-nyengir ngelihat wajah Sakura yang udah kayak zombie yang baru bangkit dari kuburan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dari tadi menjadi ekornya Sakura cuek-cuek aja tidak peduli. Dia tetap asyik dengan I-podnya.  
"(sing again) = Tak gendhong kemana-mana. Enak toh? Mantap toh?"  
"Udah budek ya? Dari tadi aku ketukin pintu reot mu, nggak direspon sama sekali! Kalau benar ada yang salah dengan telinga mu? Maka aku tidak segan-segan mengoprasinya"  
"Puter lagunya `Bokong Semok` dulu deh!"  
Sementara itu dipikiran Naruto  
"#$%%%^)(*!~ Sejak pertarungan itu. Sakura jadi kumat-kumatan darah tingginya and Sasuke... Kalau begini lebih baik aku jadi temannya Lee saja T3T"  
"Dasar Gila!"  
Sakura langsung siap dengan posisi tangan kanan hendak meninju Naruto, begitu pula Sasuke, reflek ia mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya. Naruto jelas kaget. Badannya serasa membatu bagai beton. Tapi tangan kanannya tidak. Pelan-pelan ia tutup bekas "ompolnya" dengan bantal. Lelaki berambut pirang acak-acakan itu hanya bisa menelan air liurnya ketakutan.  
"Ngomog apa kamu barusan?"  
Bentak lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu.  
"Cepat ulang!"  
Balas gadis berambut pink tersebut.  
"Ng... Nggak ngomong apa-apa..."  
"Aku nggak tuli tahu! Telingaku sudah 7 kali operasi!"  
"Iya Naruto! Jangan buat sayangku Sasuke jadi marah! Cepat ulang perkataan mu tadi!"  
"Ta... Tapi..."  
"CEPAT ULANG BAKA!"  
Bentak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.  
"Dasar ib... eh, salah ... Dasar Gila!"  
Kedua orang gila itupun langsung menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala Naruto.  
"Good"  
"Kau bisa menurut juga rupanya.. Good"  
Naruto yang masih merinding ketakutan hanya bias berdoa di dalam hati kecilnya  
"Ya Allah, ke dua sahabatku benar-benar sudah gila. Lindungilah hamba mu ini T.T amien"  
Sakura yang sesaat memandang Naruto langsung dipenuhi tanda Tanya dengan benda yang dipakai Naruto saat itu.  
"Ngapain kamu pakai sarung jam 9 gini? Mau sholat apa?"  
"Subuh bukannya sudah kelewat..."  
"I... Ini... sholat istikharah."  
"HAH? , BUAT APA'AN?"  
"Emm..."

"I... itu..."  
Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas gaya kuda. Ke dua pasang bola mata itupun langsung menatap kearah klan Uzumaki itu.  
"Jangan-jangan..."  
"Soal menentukan tanggal jadi mu yang tepat, bukan?"  
"HAH? Tanggal jadi apa?"  
"Emang kamu mau dengan siapa?"  
"Tapi... kalau boleh nyaranin jangan malam minggu deh..."  
"Mang kenapa sayang? (sejak kapan nie Sakura panggil sayang ke Sasuke -_-")  
"Bukannya malam minggu depan kita ada kondangan ke pernikahannya Karin ama Suigetsu?"  
"Wah O.o Betul juga tuh... ? Mana aku belum beli'in kado lagi ."  
Naruto masih bengong kayak sapi ompong nggak ngerti ama maksud kedua sahabanya itu.  
"To the point aja! Ngapain kalian pagi-pagi gini ke home sweet home gw?"  
"Oh, iya sampai lupa (biasalah Sakura emang pikun XP). Aku, sayangku, ama sie dongok Sai dapat misi tambahan jadi baby sitter buat ngurusi bayinya Gaara di Sunagakure."  
"HAH? , Jadi, udah lahir? Cowok or cewek? Kok nggak kasih kabar-kabar sebelumnya? -?-"  
"Dasar Baka! Kemarin malam kamu nggak lihat Gosip y? Gaara melahirkan 5 kembar sekaligus dan semuanya betina."  
"Sayang... Bukan betina tapi cewek..."  
"Jah, sama beih :P"  
"WOU! XD Kalau gitu Gaara bisa dapat cucu segudang tuh! Lalu Matsurinya sendiri gimana?"  
"Dia bagian memberi asi. Air susunya Gaara tidak lancar."  
Dalam bayangan Naruto sendiri dia sungguh sangat sangat bersyukur.  
"Untung kyubi ku cowok, jadi, kalau nanti buat anak, bukan diriku yang hamil... thanks God T.T"  
"O.K kalau gitu aku mandi dulu ya sebelum berangkat!"  
"Ih... siapa lagi yang ngajak kamu?"  
"Kok gitu? Bukannya tdi..."  
"Salah kamu sendiri Naruto bangunnya kesiangan mulu. Kamu sama nenenk Tsunade dapat misi tambahan lain. Tuh, misi khusus buat orang cakep sepertiku, Sakura, dan sie kulit pucat Sai."  
"Betul kata sayangku barusan. Kami kesini Cuma ingin memberi kabar gitu doing! Nanti ke gedung Hokage! Jangan lupa! Buat tuh misi!"  
"O-K lah ^_^"  
Sasuke dan Sakura sejenak memandang keadaan kamar Naruto. Kayak kandang kebo. Yang punya juga mirip kebo. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto itu siluman kebo ya?"  
"Ih... Naruto! Kamar kamu jorok banget? XP kayak hotel bintang 5 nya amazon"  
"Biar aku dan sayangku yang menata ruanganmu ini! Kau cepat mandi lalu buru-buru ke nona Tsunade. Lumayan lah buat latihan kita jadi baby sitter."  
"AKH! JANGAN! NGGAK BISA! Maksudku..."  
Pada malam jumat kliwon  
Aku pulang lewat kuburan  
Aku bertemu perem..  
Sasuke langsung mengangkat hand phone BB nya.  
"Gut morning Sai. Ken ai help yu? OK OK OK OK OK"  
"? , itu bahasa apo jare?"  
Sasukepun mematikan ponselnya lalu nganguk ke Sakura.  
"O.K! Kami berangkat dulu ya!"  
"Cepat Sakura!"  
"Baik!"  
"Bye nara"  
Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan pada Naruto.  
"Bye Nara too O.o"  
Sasuke dan Sakura pun menghilang dengan jurus ninjanya masing-masing. Karena keburu sandal sebelah Sasuke ketinggalan. Bau terasi lagi X  
"Wuih... syukurlah ^O^"

Memang gelagak Sasuke dan Sakura sangat aneh. Dari jadi baby sitternya bayinya Gaara yang biasanya tuh tugas langsung begitu saja di limpahin ke Naruto sampai komunikasi dengan Sai menggunakan bahasa alien. (-_-)? Tahukah kalian? Sebenarnya "mereka semua" sengaja mengadakan rencana buat ngejebak Naruto agar lekas marry. Gini nie awal ceritanya...

**_TBC_**

Lanjut kapan2 sajo yo ^o^ coz saya sudah capek ngetiknyo XD

Maestro : -_-" saya tidak tahu "wet dream" itu seperti apo? Jadi sayo asal ketik seperti orang ngompol sajo :P wkwkwkw  
Naruto : O/o ya Ampun... Nie cerita parah banget!  
Maestro : hahahahah ^/^ parah apanya sih sayang? ^*^  
Sakura : What O.o kenapa di story ini aku jadi cewek nggak jelas gini?  
Sasuke : Bukannya mulai dulu loe kayak gitu :P  
Sakura : XD tak apalah yg penting aku tetap jadi ceweknya Sasuke!  
Maestro : Enak ae! Sapa bilang? Di story ini u Cuma ngaku2 aja jadi ceweknya sasuke! Loe Cuma cewek yg miskin akan cinta XP  
Sakura : howwwwwwwe O^o Y^Y  
Gaara : Q melahirkan -_-"  
Naruto : Cerita payah :P  
Maestro : suka2 q :P  
Naruto : Hu... XP weeeek


End file.
